Gundamwing: X-mas special
by Tetsu Ogawa
Summary: Find out what happens when the Gw-pilots get a break on x-mas eve! Tons of fun in store. But warning, this is rated Yaoi lime


Duo stretched his arms far behind his head,then yawned. He was extremly tired from the mission from the day before and he wanted to enjoy this day,for it was X-mas eve,and it was late;almost mid-night.   
  
  
  
To pass the time by,Duo flopped onto his dormroom bed and turned on the mini-TV he had bought a while back to the news channel. Duo sighed,nothing was on TV. He flicked through the channels,over and over again,but nothing seemed to catch his interest. He wished Heero was home now...then maybe,he could atleast talk to him.   
  
  
  
Like a soft stardust  
  
A snowflake was born..  
  
Looked up at the night sky in googles--  
  
Dazzling snow time planet.   
  
  
  
Duo sighed again,then shifted his body to his right,towards the telephone on the nightstand next to his bed. He reached over and picked up the phone,pressing the switch thingy,making sure there was a dial tone. He then thought for a shirt moment in time,and then dialed Trowa and Quatre's number to their dorm room. "Moshi moshi?" It was Trowa's voice who picked up.   
  
  
  
Duo blinked a little,and thought of what to say," Oi Trowa-san! It's me Duo!"   
  
  
  
Trowa smiled,his voice changing,since he reconized who was talking now,"Hi,what is it Duo?"   
  
  
  
Duo sat back down on the bed. "Wellllll,I have been thinkin'. Heero isn't home yet,and I'm *sure* you and Quatre aren't doing anything special. So might-as-well let me come over there with ya guyz and hang for a bit,ne?"   
  
  
  
Trowa sweatdropped at the self-invited gundam pilot. "Well,actually me and Quatre are--" Trowa was imeddiately cut off. "Yeah! Thanks dude! I'll see ya all in a bit!" He hung up the phone cheerfully.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
The world is shining pure-white  
  
The stars absolutely different...  
  
Powered snow right under the star lights--  
  
Twinkle snow time planet.   
  
  
  
Trowa held the phone in his hand,sweatdropping. The phone spoke, "~If you want to make a call,please hang up the phone and try again~" Trowa hung up the phone and turned back to his lover; Quatre.   
  
  
  
"Who was that?" He asked Trowa,smiling beautifully.   
  
  
  
"--Duo.." Trowa said,looking really mad.   
  
  
  
"Did something happen? What did he say?"   
  
  
  
"Well...actually...he--invited himself over.."   
  
  
  
"Nani?! Ima?!? Doushite?!" Quatre reached for more cover to shield his bare body.   
  
  
  
"Yes,now,and he said because Heero wasn't home yet and he was bored and had nothing else to do..." Trowa said,handing the fustrated blonde his clothes. "Gomenasai Quatre-sama,I really wanted this night to be special..."   
  
  
  
"It's alright my little Trowa,I know that we'll evenually get what we want soon--Duo won't stop us from doing that." He smirked.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
It's when angels fly with wings attached at their feet.....  
  
I've waited long for this night,to whisper softly to you....   
  
  
  
Duo knocked softly on the door. "Hello?? It's me Shinigami! I'm back from hell!!" Duo chuckled,he loved saying his catch phrase to his fellow gundam pilots,it was funny the way they all reacted,especially Wu Fei.   
  
  
  
"The door's open" Quatre's gentle voice came to say. Duo laughed again,and then slowly pushed open the door to their dorm room,peeking inside. "Oi! Here I am!" He shouted.   
  
  
  
Duo skipped happily into Quatre and Trowa's living room. "How's everythin' goin' minna-san?" He shouted,cheerfully as ever.   
  
  
  
"Why are *you* so happy?" Trowa huffed. "Get some from Heero?" He smirked.   
  
  
  
"Nani?!" Duo's face flustered. "No! And 'sides,why are *you* so depressed?? Didn't get *any* from Quatre?" he chuckled as his own smart remark.   
  
  
  
Trowa turned a bright red,then stood up. "Hey! That's none of your--Besides! I was just about to get some from Quatre,when *you* came over here! Invited yourself and is now screwing everything up!!"   
  
  
  
"Oh,excuseeeeeee me! Just cuz you're not gettin' laid,don't take it out on me!" Duo said,getting fustrated with Trowa's rude behavior. He glanced over at Quatre," Oi! Quatre,can't ya control your dog,keep 'em on a leash,k?" Duo grinned.   
  
  
  
"Nani?! What did you *just* say?! " Quatre stood up from the bed.   
  
  
  
"Ohh lookie,lookie,Blondie's gettin' mad! Screw ya both,I'm outta here!" Duo said,walking out the living room. The last thing that Quatre and Trowa heard was the door being slammed.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
So fly til the end of the sky,  
  
Turning it into a runway....  
  
A wind of ice dances.....Snowy Snowy World....  
  
Meteors change into the snow,  
  
Adorning the world beautifully....  
  
(But) I loved you the most....Planet of snow...   
  
  
  
Duo walked down the halls to his dorm room,he was highly pissed and was becoming even madder due to the fact that Heero didn't keep his promise. He promised to be home before mid-night,and spend x-mas with Duo....   
  
  
  
Duo sighed,then slipped his key into the keyhole to his dormroom. Turned the doorknob,then slowly pushed open his door,looking down as he entered. "I didn't really mean to yell at Quatre and Trowa,I was just mad about Heero.... Maybe I shoul call them up and apologize..?" Duo threw off his shoes and socks,then took of his shirt,walking to his draws and searching them for a new outfit for bedtime. It was about 15 minutes til mid-night,and Heero still wasn't home. If he couldn't spend x-mas with the one he loved,then he wouldn't be awake to see x-mas. Finding his favorite over-sized t-shirt,Duo throw it on himself,then slowly removed his pants,leaving him in his WeiB Kruez ™ boxers. He then walked to the rather small dorm room bathroom. He turned on the light switch as he walked in,then grabbed his black CREST ™ toothbrush,turning on the faucet and letting his toothbrush soak for a bit as he reached for the CREST: EXTRA WHITENING ™ toothpaste. Grabbing his toothbrush from the sink,he spread some toothpaste on it,then started to brush his teeth.   
  
  
  
When Duo finished,he yawned and then hopped onto his bed,layed down,and threw the covers over him. He glanced over at the digital clock to his right,next to the phone on the nightstand. "Hn...2 more minutes til mid-night.." He said,closing his eyes.   
  
  
  
I'm flyin' I'm flyin' Like a lonely angel  
  
I miss you I miss you So I love you Love you   
  
  
  
"Ai shiteru Heero...but why aren't you here?" Duo whispered to himself. He started to count the seconds left til mid-night. "23,23,21,20..--19...18..",He continued counting,until the last second before mid-night. "...3---2---1---"   
  
  
  
"Surprize!!" A voice said,startling Duo completely. He hopped out of bed quickly,grabbing his gun. "Da re?!" he asked.   
  
  
  
The dark figure in the coner,held something in his hand. He slowly walked closer to Duo,into the light,revealing himself to be--   
  
  
  
"HEE-CHAN!!!!" Duo sang,running up to Heero and hugging him tight,making Heero almost drop his package.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe you made it! It's mid-night just now! It's x-mas! X-mas!! yay!!" Duo cheered.   
  
  
  
Heero sweatdropped,"I was hiding here all along,waiting for the cue moment to--"   
  
  
  
"Nani?! How logn *were* you actually here?!" Duo huffed.   
  
  
  
Heero thought for a moment," Umm..about...3 hours.."   
  
  
  
O_o;; "3 Hours?!" Duo arched a brow,then chuckled,"Whattca' do to keep yourself busy?"   
  
  
  
Heero blushed feriously,"...I did..'stuff' " Heero let his eyes travel nervously around the room,not meeting Duo's gaze. Duo chuckled more. "Ohh,I see.." His eyes caught Heero's package he had been holding for some time now. "Whattcha' got in the box?? huh? Huh?" He asked,eyes glittering with excitement.   
  
  
  
Heero smirked," Well,it's my x-mas present to you,dear."   
  
  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. /Did Heero just call me Dear?! And he bought a present for me! Oh my..--kami-sama!!/ "Thank you...Heero.." Duo took the box curiously,and then smiled at Heero. He carefully removed the beautifully created wrapping paper from around the gift,then looked at it.   
  
  
  
"Well,what do you think? Do you like it?"   
  
  
  
"Of course,just what I always wanted--a sex kit--..." He said bitterly," 'Side,ya need two people to use this and I'm only one person."   
  
  
  
Heero smiled devilishly. "That's what I'm here for..."   
  
  
  
Duo sweatdropped," Well by all means,I'm not gonna wear the neko slave out tho'!"   
  
  
  
"Oh,it seems your word of choice ™ is limited at the moment." Heero said,smirking,walking up to Duo,and holding him close,his head laying on his heart.   
  
  
  
Duo could feel himself melt. "Heero yuy..--you really are the perfect soldier..." He said gently.   
  
  
  
Just like a planet I fall in love--  
  
Your eyes resemble the same...  
  
The Earth viewed from afar--  
  
Twinkle snow Planet   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Trowa smiled at his blonde lover," Alirght,Here is my present to you" He said,handing Quatre a huge box.   
  
  
  
Quatre's eyes grow with love,he was practically in tears. "Oh Trowa-san,you're so sweet...Thank you,Thank you so much." He took the box,which was wrapping up in green wraaping paper,with bells on it as designs. Quatre quickly un-raveled the box,his eyes getting bigger with anticipation. "Oh! Thank you so much Trowa! Just what I always wanted! A new wardrobe!" He hugged Trowa tightly. Trowa kisses Quatre lightly on his lips. "The pleasure was all mine,my lil' Qua Qua"   
  
  
  
Quatre smiled,then handed Trowa his present. " I hope you like it,and it seems you'll use it alot." He said,waiting for Trowa as he un-wrapped it. Trowa looked down at the rather large box in both his hands. "Well...Here goes" He opened it to reveal a rather large supply of Dragon Ball Son Gokou Hair Gel: Saiya-jin Mode ™   
  
  
  
Trowa sweatdropped,then smiled at his koi. "This is the perfect gift,thank you" He kissed Quatre again softly. Quatre giggled. "Listen Trowa,maybe we should see how Duo's doing,I feel a bit bad that we abandoned him like that,when he needed us most--"   
  
  
  
Trowa nodded," I think you're right. Iku sou!" Trowa said,running to the door and opening it. Quatre nodded,"Arigatou"   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
It's painful everytime the lights go out in the lodge....  
  
I'll reserve our room last year for this year again....   
  
  
  
Duo embraced Heero tightly," Hee-chan boku wa...."  
  
Heero placed his finger on Duo's lips,"Shh,I know what you are going to say,and I feel the same way" Duo blinked, "Sou ka?"   
  
  
  
Heero nodded,"This proves it" He kissed Duo softly,which sent electricity through Duo's body,and he felt as if he couldn't stay consious. "...mmm Heero..." Duo said,not able to keep his balance,and he started to fall back,only to be caught in Heero's strong arms. "Daijoubou desu ka?" Heero asked,concerned.   
  
  
  
Duo nodded,just barely spilling out the words," Aa,daijoubou desu ka Hee-chan"   
  
  
  
Heero wanted to cheer Duo up,"Hey..--why don't you give me your present to me Duo?"   
  
  
  
Duo snapped into reality again," Of course!! Here! Here!!" Duo said,running to his closet and pulling out a big box. "I hope you like it,I bought it for you to really cheer you up when you're down,and also! We can all-meaning me,you,Wuffie,Trowa and Quatre can all use it!" Duo grinned big. ^____^   
  
  
  
"Ok,thanks alot Duo" Heero said,wondering what the hell what inside the box. Suddenly,as Heero was going to open his huge gift,there was a knock on the door.   
  
  
  
"Come in" Duo implied.   
  
  
  
Quatre slowly opened the door,followed by Trowa,"Listen Duo-san,I'm so sorry for --Heero! You're here!" Quatre giggled and cheered.   
  
  
  
Heero sweatdropped,"Yes,you guys are just in time--" Duo kissed Heero on his lips,then finished his sentence for him," Hee-chan was jus' about to open his prez!"   
  
  
  
"Good" Trowa smiled,sitting down on a nearby chair. Quatre gladly sat on his lovers lap. "I can't wait to see"   
  
  
  
Showing how it snowstorms til the end of the sky,  
  
It's like the day slept for the first time....  
  
I deliver these thoughts to you....Snowy Snowy World....   
  
  
  
Heero smiled,then quickly un-wrapped his present from the braided baka. Everyone's eyes went wide. O_O;;;   
  
  
  
"Ta-da!!! A karioke machine!!!!" Duo jumped up and down" Now we can all sing together!!"   
  
  
  
Duo took a mic from the machine,which amazingly was already set up in the box. He then tossed one mic to each gundam pilot in the room. They all sweatdropped,then Duo cheerfully turned on the machine. "Let's see,Ah! This song is good!!"   
  
  
  
Quatre blinked,"Which song is it?" Duo grinned,his typical american grin," It's called 'Just communication' !!"   
  
  
  
The music began to play. "Here we go everyone! Sing!!"   
  
  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Ameni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!!!   
  
  
  
Nurete sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
  
Furueteru yubisaki ha nani wo motomesama you no  
  
Togire togire demo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
  
Samete furi suru koto de Otona ni nante narenai   
  
  
  
Anata no manazashi momoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite   
  
  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Nani mo osrenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Ameni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo Tonight!!   
  
  
  
Tooi yoake made yori sotte sugoshitai yo  
  
Nani mo ka mo nakushitemo yasashisa dake na kusazumi  
  
kotoba yori kiss de tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
jyou netsu wo hiki yo seru isshun dakedo ei en...   
  
  
  
Setsuaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
  
Nakitai kurai ni anata dake go itoshii   
  
  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Nani mo yuzura naide  
  
Wakari aeru hito ga ireba  
  
Takakua koto dekiru kara  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Ai wo hanasa naide  
  
afure dashita atsui sugao  
  
motsureta mune toki hanatte tonight!!   
  
  
  
-Red alert Red alert Red alert!-   
  
  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication!  
  
Ameni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo Tonight!!!   
  
  
  
After that song,everyone laughed and had fun for the whole x-mas night. It was truely a wonderful x-mas.  
  
-----------------OWARI---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
SO! How'd ya like my story? The song 'Just communication' is copyright to the band who sung it for gundamwing "Two-mix" and the song 'Snow Planet" is copyright of 'Misty eyes' and all the gundamwing characters are copyright of Sunrise ™ and DBZ is copyright of Toei anime and Akira Toriyama ™ and the fanfic as a whole belongs to me! Cuz my sore fingers typed it up and my bored mind thought of it. I hope you enjoyed it! Merry X-mas all!!! ^__________^   
  



End file.
